Lemon Flavored Stories
by The one who is odd
Summary: One-shot lemons from the world of DMFA.


**Disclaimer: I of course don't own DMFA Amber Williams does.**

**Author's Note: If you don't already read DMFA go read it: w w w. M i s s m a b. c o m **

**Anyway this is going to be a story of one shots with ships that I think are interesting…**

Wildy walked into the Lost Lake Inn unusually quiet. Dan sensed she had something on her mind but was certain if he tried to read her mind she would pummel him. It was around closing time when Wildy finally approached Dan "Hey Dan do you think we could talk somewhere in private?" she asked trying to stay as tough as she could. He nodded "Yeah the basement rats are out tonight why don't we go down there?" he said standing up and flexing his wings. They walked in silence until they got to his room. Dan sat down on his bed and Wildy quickly followed suit. "So what did you want to talk about?" he asked kindly. She stuttered a few times before starting "Just this whole thing about you being a cubi and being able to live forever, I..." she stopped and looked down. He could tell she had some anxiety and as he leaned in to listen better she turned and kissed him.

Dan leaned back as Wildy leaned even further in towards him. He was on his back and she was on his chest, kissing him passionately. She stopped for a moment "Can you tell what I am thinking?" she whispered into his ear. He smiled as he read her mind "Yes Wildy I love you too" he said rubbing his muzzle on her neck. She moaned as his hands ran down her shoulders to her breasts. Her hands ran down to his stomach, slowly moving down as his hands rubbed her nipples. "Wait Dan" she said abruptly grabbing his hands "You're an incubus it wouldn't be fair for you to get in a relationship just to have me die within the next hundred years..." she cried getting off him and walking towards the door. "Wait Wildy" he said loudly one of his wings sprouting to close the door. "Dan it wouldn't be fair to you" she shouted as he walked towards her "Frankly my dear I don't give a damn" he said smiling as he hugged her. She jokingly kicked him in the shin "What've I said about lame movie references?" she laughed.

The next few minutes were spent talking about how they felt until they both felt comfortable with what was about to happen. They started slow with a few passionate kisses before moving things to the next step. She removed his shirt with a smile as he ran his hands down to her pockets. He lifted her shirt up and over her head kissing her neck as he did so. "Wildy before we get any further you're sure about this right?" Dan asked her, his hands at her hips. She smiled "Yes Dan I'm sure" she replied softly kissing him.

He trailed his hands up her sides leaving a trail of goose bumps until he got to her back. Dan in one swift motion unhooked her bra and slid it off. Her breasts, small but just right for her size, bounced as their bindings were removed. He smiled as she kneeled down and undid his belt buckle. Her gentle hands pulled his pants down. She gave a giggle placing her hand on his crotch "What are you hard for little ol' me?" she asked. He blushed slightly and shook his pants all the way off. She stood up as he kneeled down and unbuttoned her pants. He gave a small chuckle "Hearts?" he asked examining her underwear. She blushed and pushed him over "I don't make fun of your underwear don't make fun of mine" she said with a whimper. He finished pulling her pants off and stood up kissing her lovingly.

He picked her up and walked her over to his bed laying her down softly. "Before we do this are you sure?" he asked one final time. "Dan you can read minds so you know this is what I want, what I want to give to you" she said pulling him on top of her "and no shape shifting okay?" she laughed. He smiled and kissed her as a drake headed tentacle sprouted from his left wing. It moved down to Wildy's panties and pulled them off before disappearing back into his wing. Slowly he moved to her entrance and rubbed his shaft against her vagina's lips. He repositioned himself and with a quick thrust he took her virginity. She tried to muffle a scream but it came out as a whimper making Dan feel bad. She gave an improvised smile "It's okay Dan just continue" she said. He obliged and began a steady rhythm while rubbing his hand all over her body and kissing her softly. She moaned as a wave of pleasure surged over her body.

She moaned loudly as she orgasmed for the first time. Her back arched forcing the entirety of his dick into her. She smiled as his pace quickened, his teeth grated together, his breath got shallow. He let out a moan as he orgasmed inside her. They moaned in unison until Dan collapsed to the side. Wildy turned over to face him "That was great Dan" she sighed. He smiled and kissed her passionately "I love you".

**Author's note: I wrote this after seeing an awesome picture of the two on a website… Anyway pass the Yaoi because everyone is gay for Abel in the next story.**


End file.
